Exército Hikari
by Nenemie
Summary: Um grupo de jovens adultos Elysia, Alphonse, Sciezska, Russel, Edward e Winry moram na República Yume e estudam na Universidade Hikari, será que seus hormônios e corações irão se acalmar diante de tantos anos juntos pela frente? Fanfic UA
1. Chapter 1

**Observações**: Fullmetal Alchemist não me pertence, não faço isto a fins lucrativos (apenas para divulgar o anime e meu hobbie).

**Legenda:**

"_bláblá wiskas sache"_ pensamentos

- Bláblá wiskas sache fala do personagem.

( bláblá wiskas sache ) comentário inútil da autora ou observações.

--/-- ou intervalo de tempo ou de lugar

**Observações importantes, por favor, leiam:** Como estou com falta de personagens jovens, decidi aumentar a idade de Elysia Hughes. Ela estaria com aproximadamente 10 anos ou menos, então, na fanfic ela está com 18 anos, para acompanhar a estória. Alguns personagens que aparecem **apenas no mangá **serão citados no decorrer da fanfic. (Os imigrantes de Xing. Como a Ran-Fan, Ling Yao, Mei Chan e outros.).

**Capítulo I – No name.**

Era 05h30min, na República Yume, um jovem garoto de orbes douradas e cabelos de mesma cor, estava babando no travesseiro.

- Não... Isso... faz cócegas... Pare... – Murmurava o rapaz.

Um animalzinho estranho aparentemente estava mexendo a cauda, assim fazendo cócegas nos pés do jovem estudante.

- P-para... – Murmura novamente o rapaz em meio de risos baixinhos.

- Meow...

- Eu disse pra parar. – Desta vez o garoto chutara o animal para longe, isolando-o para o canto do quarto.

- MEOW! ! – Sim, era um gato, provavelmente.

- Caramba, Al devia cuidar direito do zoológico particular dele.

- ED, ACORDA SEU INÚTIL! – Uma aberração loira chega arrombando a porta do pequeno quarto, quase matando o pobre Edward do coração. – VOCÊ TEM QUE ME AJUDAR A TERMINAR O TRABALHO DA FACULDADE, LERDO!

- _"Oh que droga..."_ Você enxerga isso como uma obrigação minha, certo? – Dizia Edward ainda debaixo das cobertas, não querendo nenhum contato com o mundo exterior. Afinal, por que diabos uma loira que está com máscara de lama, cabelo bagunçado e com pepinos nos olhos, está pedindo ajuda para fazer um trabalho de mecânica pra uma pessoa que está cursando química?!

- Lógico afinal, você não quer que todos saibam que você chupa dedo, certo? – Retrucou a loira com uma pose de vitória e um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- Como eu poderia te ajudar, esqueceu que eu estou estudando química e você mecânica?

- Arranja um jeito. O tempo ta passando, quero que este trabalho fique pronto em uma hora. Entendeu? – Disse malignamente.

- Winry, você deve ser compromissada, o professor vai saber que fui eu que fiz o trabalho. Lembra da última vez?

**Flash back on:**

- Por favor, façam fila em ordem de chamada para entregar os trabalhos de hoje. – Disse o Professor Mustang com a cara "animada e feliz" de sempre.

--/--

- Winry Rockbell.

- Haaaaiii nn – Toda saltitante, entregou o trabalho em mãos.

O professor deu uma lida básica no trabalho, para ver se os itens estavam na ordem correta e se tudo o que foi escrito tinha lógica. Afinal, ela não fazia os trabalhos, e sim seu capacho, Edward Elric.

- _"A pessoa que faz os trabalhos com certeza é um empregado leal e obediente, ou seria simplesmente um escravo?"_ – Pensara o professor. – Rockbell-san, faça novamente o trabalho. Os itens não estão corretos.

Com certeza o que foi dito, foi na esperança de que quem faça o trabalho fosse ela mesma.

- Como não?! Olhe de novo.

- Refaça. – Lançou um olhar mortal, que até mesmo Chuck Norris borraria de medo.

- T-tá...

**Flash back off**

- Pois é. MAS você deve fazer certinho pra ninguém desconfiar. Ho-ho. – Disse isso com um olhar maligno logo em seguida saindo do recinto.

- Cada louco que me aparece. - Murmurou baixinho.

- Meooow...

Edward se levantou e foi se trocar, colocou uma regata preta e um calção jeans de mesma cor.

- Detesto ser usado por cometer coisas imbecis. – Foi ligando o seu computador e pegando o trabalho de Winry havia deixado em sua escrivaninha.

06h00min os defuntos da casa estavam se levantando, pois teriam um longo dia na Universidade Hikari, afinal era o dia dos preparativos para o Festival Cultural. Mas, ainda sim, o professor carrasco de mecânica da Winry, insiste em pedir um trabalho JUSTO PARA ESSE DIA! Maldito seja esse professor, qual era o nome dele mesmo? Ah é! Roy Mustang.

- Cadê o meu uniforme de educação física?! – Berrava Elysia.

- Aproveita e procura o meu também!! – Berrou Sciezska do quarto.

- ALPHONSE! FAZ O CAFÉ! – Berrava Winry, que estava preparando os cartazes. (Tipo, as vezes fazem cartazes escrito: 3 C vai lá! Você consegue! Sacas?)

- CADÊ O COMODORO?! – Berrou Alphonse, procurando o gato que foi chutado pelo Edward.

- ACABOU O LEITE E AGORA?! – Berrou novamente Alphonse.

- FAZ SUCO! – Berrou Edward ouvindo aquela barulheira.

- EDWARD, VEM AJUDAR A GENTE! – Berrou Winry.

- FIQUE XIU, TO TENTANDO FAZER TEU TRABALHO.

- O QUÊ?! É ASSIM VOCÊ TRATA UMA DAMA?!

- QUE DAMA?! – Retrucou. – NÃO TO VENDO NENHUMA DAMA.

- ED! VOCÊ VAI MORRER AGORA! –Berrou Winry, entrando no quarto e jogando uma chave inglesa bem no meio da testa de Edward.

- A..ai. – Choramingou Ed, com um enorme galo na testa.

- Agora continua a fazer o trabalho. u.u

- Esta bem, Ane-san. – Encarou mortalmente.

Depois de quase se matarem, se arrumaram, terminaram o que tinham que fazer e guardaram os uniformes da educação física na mochila, junto com os lanches.

Sciezska estava sorridente, pois foi a única que leu os três livros de 350 páginas que a professora de direito, Riza Hawkeye, passou para os alunos, a pergunta era: Seria Riza Hawkeye e Scieszka loucas?

- Não entendo essa sua paixão psicótica por livros, Sciezska. – Disse Elysia, que estava indo para a Universidade junto com seus colegas.

- Sabe a sua mania de cozinhar e usar o Comodoro Patas Fofinhas como cobaia para ver se a comida está boa e no final não está e você, com sua insistência admirável, tenta novamente e dá o mesmo resultado ? – Indagou Sciezska, utilizando a mania da amiga como exemplo.

- S-sei... – Respondeu, logo em seguida dando um cascudo na amiga.

- A-ai... É a mesma coisa. – Choramingou, alisando a cabeça na parte que doía.

- Me pergunto se alguém fez isso na sala da Sciezska... – Murmurou Alphonse para Edward.

- Me pergunto o mesmo. – Respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

- Edward Elric, passa o trabalho pra cá! – Gritou Winry que chegara perto do grupo.

- Ta... – Murmurou, entregando logo em seguida um trabalho de 50 folhas.

- Bom garoto. – Disse Winry, entregando uma bolacha.

- Cai fora, não sou um cachorro! – Berrou, deixando os amigos ao lado quase surdos.

- Kukuku... Quem tanto briga acaba casando... – Disse Sciezska, Alphonse e Elysia em coro, com um olhar malicioso.

- O Q-QUÊ?! EU O ODEIO! – Berrara a jovem Rockbell.

- O ódio é o sentimento mais próximo do amor... – Disse a jovem Elysia com um sorriso enorme e malicioso na cara.

- É... Ela me ama... Mas eu não amo ela. Deixo isso claro, ninguém resiste ao meu charme. – Disse Edward, na maior calma do mundo e com sorriso vitorioso e com cara de homem irresistível.

- _"Pfuit... Que charme?."_ – Pensaram todos.

- Nii-san... Você realmente a ama, não? Com essa calma e aceitando o amor de Winry-chan... – Disse Alphonse, segurando o riso.

- Re.pi.ta. – Disse pausadamente o Elric mais velho rangendo os dentes e fazendo uma cara demoníaca.

- O quê nii-san? – Indagou com medo.

O dia passou rápido, no fim, o Professor Mustang aceitou o trabalho, pois sentiu que ela fez a maior parte dele e deixou o final para Edward. (Apenas sentiu...)

Elysia cozinhou a comida para o time de futebol da turma dela. Misteriosamente, todos tiveram indigestão e foram desclassificados. Sciezska ganhou o prêmio de "Melhor cópia perfeita dos discursos de Hitler", tudo o que ela lê, ela decora. Edward Elric ganhou o prêmio de "Melhor fórmula química.". Winry Rockbell recebeu o prêmio de braço mecanizado mais complexo. E Alphonse o prêmio de 1º lugar no pequeno torneio de kendô.

- O que houve com a Elysia? – Perguntou Winry, vendo a amiga em estado nostálgico e traumatizada.

- Ela fez o time de futebol ficar com indigestão... – Respondera Sciezska.

- Ela é uma arma humana... – Murmurou Edward.

- Buáá . – Chorava a pobre garota.

- Calma, não chora, por favor, não fica assim... – Consolava Alphonse.

- Mas... buuuuuh.

- Eu disse pra não chorar. – Disse decidido, afinal, não gostava de ver garotas chorando.

Então, os cinco se dirigiram para a República, estavam tão cansados que nem ao menos se deram ao trabalho de ajudar na limpeza,de pegar os prêmios e de fazer os deveres de casa. Foi um dia muito corrido.

_**Fim do Primeiro Capítulo.**_

**Obrigada, pra quem leu ou está lendo, por favor, deixem seus comentários, críticas ou sugestões, em breve mais um capítulo será postado. nn' **


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II – O pudim

Capítulo II – O pudim.

- O que está fazendo? – Indagou uma figura loira de olhos azuis que acabara de acordar, indo para o banheiro avistou Sciezska aprontando algo.

- Bom dia Winry-chan. Estou fazendo pudim de leite. – Respondeu. – Edward-san aparenta gostar de pudim, mas não de leite. Será que ele comeria pudim de leite?

- Tendo leite ele já não come, bebe, toma e afins. Conhecemos-nos desde crianças e ele nunca digeriu leite, nem sei se já tomou o materno. – Comentou Winry, que se dirigiu ao banheiro.

- E se eu disser que não é de leite? – Se perguntou Sciezska, fazendo um sorriso maligno.

- Bom dia Sciezska-san! – Dizia alegremente Alphonse, com o cabelo bagunçado. Podia se dizer que aparentemente, na opinião do mesmo, era feio, mas era feliz!

- Bom dia Alphonse-kun. – Respondeu simpática.

- Sciezska-san, o que está fazendo? – Não demorou muito para o garoto indagar.

- Pudim de leite, estou querendo fazer com que Edward encare seus medos.

- Mas não é medo, é ódio a ponto de querer matar todas as pobres vaquinhas do mundo. – Respondeu.

- Entendo.

A garota continuou a fazer o pudim, ficou pronto perto da hora de todos acordarem. (Elysia e Edward, que só dormem...).

Edward acordara, foi ao banheiro e tomou um rápido banho, vestindo as roupas casuais de sempre. Afinal, ele iria faltar, pois não gostava da semana dos preparativos do Festival Cultural, já apresentou seu trabalho e só isto bastara.

- Bom dia. – Disse usando poucas palavras.

- Bom dia. – Responderam todos em coro.

- "_Intenções assassinas?_"– Pensara Edward, olhando diretamente para um pequeno prato logo a sua frente e no prato estavam saindo uma misteriosa aura.

- Edward-sama, você gosta de pudim, certo? – Perguntou Sciezska.

- Hai.

- Eu fiz um pudim de coco, gostaria de provar?

- "_E-ela... vai conseguir?_" – Pensou Winry e Alphonse.

- Não, obrigado. Não gostei muito da aura do pudim, e isto cheira a leite.

- _"É... ela não conseguiu..."_ – Pensou Winry e Alphonse novamente.

- Bom dia! – Disse a sorridente Elysia, que acabara de acordar e já estava vestida para ir à Universidade.

- Mas já está pronta?! – Todos indagaram em coro, pois ela demora quase uma hora para se arrumar.

- Ela decidiu não usar os poucos quilos de maquiagem! – Disse Sciezska, admirada.

- O que está insinuando? – Perguntou Elysia, estressada. – Eu apenas tenho que ir para a universidade falar com o nosso professor de Letras.

- E ainda por cima perguntar matéria pro professor? Realmente, seqüestraram a verdadeira Elysia. – Comentou Sciezska pensativa enquanto segurava um pãozinho.

- Não enche. – Retrucou.

- Pode até ser meio besta, pois convivemos juntos desde o começo do ano e nem perguntei, mas, que curso vocês fazem? – Indagou Winry, que pegara o prato de pudim.

- Eu faço Direito. – Respondeu Sciezska. – Segundo ano.

- Segundo ano de Engenharia Química. –Respondeu Edward.

- Primeiro ano de Educação Física. – Respondeu simpaticamente Alphonse.

- Primeiro ano de Letras. – Respondeu a jovem Elysia.

- Eu faço Engenharia Mecânica, segundo ano já. Então, Alphonse e Elysia devem ser calouros, não? – Comentou a jovem Rockbell, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Ah, nem me lembre! Aquelas garotas idiotas da Universidade tentaram novamente me fazerem de boba! – Disse Elysia, com uma face demoníaca.

- Fiz até uma lista sobre o que tentaram fazer com ela. – Comentou Alphonse, que estava tomando um copo de achocolatado.

- Não ouse... – Exclamou Elysia entre os dentes.

- Por quê? Estamos entre amigos. – Retrucou, cortando um pão.

- Sei... – Comentou, olhando para os sorrisos malvados dos colegas ao redor. – Que medo...

- Ta, conta logo e esquece a Elysia, vamos viver o agora. – Disse Sciezska.

- Fala isso porque não é com você, sua maligna. – Choramingou.

Al tirou um pequeno caderninho de anotações e abriu na primeira página, aparentemente parecia que eram dez folhas das coisas que fizeram com ela.

- Vou dizer:

_Primeiro dia na Universidade Hikari:_

_Jogaram vôlei com Sr. Onofre._

- Quem é Sr_. _Onofre? – Indagou Edward.

- O hamster dela. Ele fica dentro de uma bolinha com furinhos para ele respirar, ela acha que é mais seguro para ele, vai que alguém pisa no Sr. Onofre, não é? – Respondeu Alphonse.

- Continue. – Disseram todos.

_Segundo dia na Universidade Hikari:_

_Trancaram-na dentro da sala aonde se guardava as bolas, rede e afins do ginásio de Educação Física._

- Se ela faz faculdade de Letras, por que ela estava no ginásio de Educação Física? – Indagou Winry.

- Disseram que tinha um garoto lá dentro querendo conversar com ela. Sorte que eu estava lá e tirei-a de lá. – Respondeu.

- Um garoto, não? – Elysia e Alphonse coraram até o ultimo fio de cabelo, ao notarem os olhares dos amigos.

- C-continue, Al. – Suplicou Elysia, gaguejando.

_Terceiro dia na Universidade Hikari:_

_Colocaram pó-de-mico no casaco de Elysia._

- Coitada, por isso que naquele dia você estava se coçando toda. Você deu a desculpa de que quando você brincou com o cachorro de Russel, você ficou com pulgas. Decadente. – Lembrou Edward, que se esquivava de qualquer jeito das tentativas de Sciezska colocar pudim de leite na boca do mesmo. Sciezska murmurava um: "_Por favor, ninguém quis comer, coma um pouco._" e ele respondia "_Que droga, virei cobaia agora?! Dê para Comodoro, ele é um felino que gosta de leite_.".

_Quarto dia na Universidade:_

_Deram caril magma para ela, Elysia ficou com hemorróidas até o fim da semana._

Todos começaram a rir, a pobre Elysia quase chorou ao lembrar dos tortuosos dias ao lembrar desse dia.

- _Gomenasai_ Elysia, só que... – Sciezska começou a rir. – Nem mesmo eu, no ano passado, passei por essa coisa tão engraçada. Não sabia que se você comesse algo muito temperado, ficaria com hemorróidas. Não irei esquecer disso, irei maneirar nos temperos de nossas refeições por você.

- Não precisa... – Murmurou Elysia com vergonha.

- Vou continuar, posso? – Perguntou Al.

- Continue, por favor. – Disseram todos.

_Quinto dia na Universidade Hikari:_

_Trancaram-na em um armário, sabendo que ela tem claustrofobia._

- Isso já foi sacanagem. – Disse Edward. – Essas garotas gostam de pisar nos mais fracos. – Edward quase foi obrigado a comer o pudim de leite pelo olhar de Elysia.

- O que está insinuando? – Elysia olhou mortalmente.

- N-nada. Continue lendo, Al. – Murmurou Edward.

_Sexto dia na Universidade Hikari:_

_Pegaram uma foto de Elysia quando era bebê e distribuíram pela Universidade inteira._

- AH EU LEMBRO! Ela _**era**_ tão bonitinha... – Comentou a jovem Rockbell, tirando uma foto dela do bolso.

- Está insinuando o que eu não sou bonita, Winry-chan? – Olhou mortalmente para Winry.

- Ahn? O quê? He-he. – Respondeu, fazendo uma risada sem graça.

- Bom, vou indo. Vamos Alphonse? – Indagou, indo para o banheiro escovar os dentes e pegar alguns complementos para a matéria, no tom que ela perguntara, foi o mesmo se dissesse: "Venha para o seu próprio bem, entendeu?" e na mesma hora, Alphonse se levantou e foi rapidamente se arrumar e escovar os dentes.

- _Suspeito._ – Cochicharam Winry, Sciezska e Edward em coro.

Edward não foi à aula, mas Winry e Sciezska sim. Como Sciezska estava devendo um favor a Edward, a mesma justificou a falta de Edward na reitoria. A desculpa foi de que ele tomou leite acidentalmente e foi parar no posto de saúde.

No intervalo, Winry, Sciezska, Alphonse e Elysia se encontraram no pátio. O grupo queria fazer algo para o Festival Cultural. Era uma semana de festivais. A princípio o grupo pensara em fazer barraquinhas ou pequenos clubes, como; Clube do Chá, Aulas básicas de Kendô e outros.

- Mas que droga! O que vamos fazer? Vários conhecidos nossos já tem idéias. – Resmungou Elysia.

- Calma Elysia, que tal fazermos teatro? – Indagou Alphonse para acalmar a amiga.

- Bem... Eu estava pensando em fazer as barraquinhas. – Disse Sciezska em um tom de riso.

- Acho que seria um tanto trabalhoso realizar ambas as coisas. – Disse Winry, pensativa.

- Eu posso ver se consigo ajuda ao Clube de Literatura. – Comentou Sciezska com um sorriso simpático.

- Eu vejo com os membros do Kendô. Aposto que eles irão ajudar. – Disse alegremente o Elric mais novo.

- Ah que bom! – Elysia suspirou aliviada. – Acho que não vou conseguir a ajuda de ninguém, ninguém me nota muito e não dão a mínima para mim no clube de esgrima.

- Entra para o de culinária e os obrigue a participar, ameaçando fazer um cozido. – Gozou Sciezska, logo em seguida levando um cascudo da amiga.

- Podíamos pedir a ajuda da Mei-chan. Dizem que ela trabalha por dez. – Disse Alphonse, dando uma brilhante idéia.

- Pena que a altura dela equivale à metade da força de vontade. – Comentou Elysia.

- Ela se alimenta muito bem, mas não consegue crescer. Admira-me muito ter alguém menor que o Edward-chibi-kun. – Disse Winry, rindo da cara do amigo.

- Não fale assim do Ed. Ele não é muito alto, mas, é muito inteligente. – Defendeu Alphonse.

- Um CDF. – Retrucou Winry.

- Isso tenho que concordar. – Interveio Sciezska.

- Mei-chan está perto do chafariz junto com a pequena panda dela. Vou falar com ela, já volto. – Disse Alphonse, indo em direção a garota, que estava lendo um livro sobre medicina.

- Yo, Alphonse-kun. – Cumprimentou alegremente, com sua face um pouco corada.

- Oi, Mei-chan. Posso te pedir uma ajuda? – Perguntou o garoto, logo em seguida sentando ao lado da baixinha.

- C-claro... – Respondeu gaguejando.

- Bem, eu, a Elysia e a Winry, estamos querendo montar duas coisas no Festival Cultural. Teatro e algumas barraquinhas. Só que precisamos de alguém que nos ajude a organizar tudo. E você, uma garota exemplar e disciplinada, com certeza consegue fazer isso em pouco tempo. Você gostaria de nos ajudar? – Indagou o garoto com um sorriso.

- Olha... Eu estou um pouco ocupada, mas... Posso ajudar com toda a certeza. – Respondeu com um dos melhores sorrisos.

Mei poderia não ser atraente, mas era muito inteligente e simpática, estava no primeiro ano de Medicina Cirúrgica e é descendente de chineses. Conhecia Alphonse desde o primário, pois como ele, não tinha uma família verdadeira e por isso se sentia uma sensação confortável quando conversava com o garoto. Tinha longos cabelos negros e olhos de mesma cor. Prendia os cabelos em dois coques, com várias tranças soltas; tinha uma mascote, uma panda que não podia crescer por ter uma doença, o nome da mascote é Xao Mei.

- Muito obrigado! – Murmurou Alphonse alegremente. – Por favor, venha conosco.

- H-hai... – Murmurou escondendo a face corada e indo atrás de Alphonse.

Chegaram à mesa onde as garotas estavam. Mei sentiu um clima entre Elysia e Alphonse, detestara aquilo, então começou a tratar Elysia de forma fria. Afinal, por que ela "roubara" Alphonse dela?! Ele era mais que um amigo para ela, um irmão, ou até mais que isso.

- Yo. – Cumprimentou as garotas timidamente, não era acostumada a conversar com muitas pessoas, conversava com seus colegas abertamente, mas nunca conversou com um grupo de 'estranhos', ou melhor 'estranhas'.

- Yo, Mei-chan. – Cumprimentou sorrindo. – Sou Winry Rockbell. Mas pode me chamar de Win. Aquela de óculos é Sciezska e aquela outra loira conversando com Alphonse é a Elysia.

Mei notara como Alphonse e Elysia se davam bem. "_Será que eu posso dizer que os dois se gostam?_" Foi isso o que Mei pensou.

_**Fim do segundo capítulo**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – Oi, diálogo, fim de relacionamento

Capítulo III – Os motivos dela.

Continuaram aquela animada conversa, o sinal soou e todos se dirigiram aos cursos, Sciezska foi para o outro prédio, Alphonse, Elysia e Mei foram para a ala do primeiro ano. Alphonse, para quebrar o gelo, iniciou uma conversa.

- Bom, o que vocês vão fazer quanto ao início do festival? – Iniciou uma conversa, um pouco sem graça.

- Eu estava pensando em pedir ajuda para o clube de esgrima, mas acho difícil. – Comentou Elysia, colocando os dois braços atrás da nuca.

-Eu... Eu posso pedir ajuda para o Clube de Ciências. Não estou muito confiante, mas talvez eu consiga ajuda... – Disse timidamente Mei.

- Tente! Com certeza você consegue! – Interveio Alphonse.

- T-tá... – Respondeu timidamente Mei. – Minha sala é logo ali... Então tchau Alphonse-kun.

- Bye! – Despediram-se simpaticamente e se dirigiram ao final do corredor, pois as suas salas ficavam lá.

- Mei-chan é sempre fria assim? – Perguntou Elysia, despreocupada.

- Desde quando ela é fria? – Indagou Alphonse em um tom calmo.

- Ah, sei lá! Ela me tratava de uma forma fria e era gentil com todos, será que ela não gosta de mim? - Indagou em um tom choroso.

- Depois eu converso com ela, não esquenta. – Disse Alphonse confiante.

- Obrigada. – Agradeceu sorrindo.

Todos estavam em suas devidas classes, prestando atenção na matéria. Alphonse pediu para sua professora liberar a aula para os preparativos do Festival Cultural.

- Alphonse! – Chamou a professora de Educação Física, Olívia Mila Armstrong, irmã do famoso fisiculturista Alex Louis Armstrong.

- Yo, Olívia-sensei, quer alguma coisa? – Cumprimentou.

- Eu soube que você está querendo fazer um teatro e barraquinhas. Precisa de ajuda? – Indagou a professora para o aluno, sendo curta e grossa.

- Sim, mas não temos dinheiro e nem pessoas para isso. – Respondeu em um tom choroso e demonstrando um pouco de medo. Afinal, aquela era uma das professoras mais temidas da Universidade Hikari, só empatava com Izumi Curtis.

- Dinheiro nós conseguimos na reitoria, pessoas eu consigo e temos muito tempo. Anime-se! – Disse Olívia, sendo pela primeira vez gentil com um aluno.

- Muito obrigado, Professora Armstrong! – Agradeceu sorridente.

A aula passou rapidamente, como de costume, Alphonse foi até o Clube de Kendô. Viu que não tinha ninguém lá, então foi embora, qual seria o sentido de treinar sozinho? Passou pelo Clube de Esgrima e viu pela janela uma pessoa treinando.

- "_Ela é boa... Quem será?_" – Alphonse só pensara nisso.

- Vai lá Hughes! – Torciam os garotos. – Isso!

A garota ganhara a suposta partida, pois era só um treinamento. Tirou o capacete e mostrara quem era nada mais nada menos do que Elysia Hughes. Alphonse corou até o ultimo fio, ele ficara impressionado ao notar que a garota o olhava e ele retribuía com cara de bobo apaixonado.

- OeOe Alphonse! O que está fazendo aí? - Dissera a garota, saindo do clube e puxando ele para dentro do Clube. (OeOe é um resmungo ou um tipo de grunhido tipo "Ai ai".)

- E-Elysia. – Disse ele surpreso pela atitude da garota. – O que pensa que está fazendo?!

- Ué, você não queria conhecer o clube? – Perguntou confusa.

- N-não... Eu passei por aqui e... – Alphonse foi interrompido.

- Hughes! O que está fazendo?! Venha treinar, você não tem tempo pra ficar namorando com esse cara. – Disse um cara, que parecia muito com Mei, aparentemente parecia estar bravo... Ou com ciúmes? (N/A: Ele era _alto_, coisa que Edward almeja ser).

- Não estou namorando com ninguém, ele é _apenas_ um amigo, Ling. – Dissera Elysia voltando para o treino. Colocou o 'capacete' e tirou a espada da bainha.

- "_Apenas__ um amigo é?_" – Pensou Alphonse, um pouco cabisbaixo, mas logo tirou tais pensamentos da cabeça. – "_O que estou pensando?! É só uma amiga!"._

- Hughes, não irei pegar leve dessa vez. – Disse decididamente Ling.

- Elysia-san, vou para a reitoria com a professora Armstrong, vou estar te esperando no pátio, provavelmente junto com Sciezska, Mei e Winry. _Ja ne_. – Despediu-se o Elric mais novo.

- Ja ne. – Despediu-se acenando.

- Venha. – Disse o garoto chamado Ling.

Os dois começaram a luta. Mas parece que contra a vontade de Ling, ele pegava leve com Elysia desde que ela começara a praticar esgrima no Clube de Esgrima.

- OeOe... Deste jeito... – Disse Elysia, tirando a espada do adversário. – Você irá perder, touche garoto! – terminou a frase apontando a espada para o garoto.

- Está evoluindo a cada dia, né, Elysia? – Respondeu Ling.

- Graças a você. – Respondeu sorrindo.

Quando o treino acabou ela foi tomar banho e se dirigiu ao pátio.

- Até que enfim! Demorou demais! – Exclamou Sciezska.

- Desculpa, é que o Ling estava me perturbando demais... – Suspirou em um tom de cansaço.

Discutiram sobre as coisas do Festival Cultural, as despesas e afins. O grupo achou melhor irem embora, pois estava ficando tarde.

Durante a semana, discutiram sobre o Festival Cultural, decidiriam sobre qual seria a peça no decorrer do sábado, e sobre o conteúdo das barraquinhas conversariam com as pessoas. De manhã, por volta das 06h00min Elysia, um milagre divino, acordou neste horário.

- SCIEZSKA! WINRY! RUSSEL! – Berrava histericamente a loira das marias-chiquinhas, que já entrava no quarto de cada um com tampas de panelas, parecendo torcida organizada. – VOCÊS É QUE IRÃO ARRUMAR A CASA HOJE, BANDO DE FOLGADOS!

Elysia começou a bater as tampas uma nas outras desesperadamente, acordando todos no maior susto.

- OS TIRAS CHEGARAM MANOW! – Berrou Sciezska, que acabara de acordar do sonho de "perseguição policial" no maior susto.

- Vo-você é muito má, Elysia. – Choramingou Winry, que estava com o coração na mão.

- Poxa, é sábado, deixe-me dormir, Totoro Gigante. – Resmungou Russel. (OBS: Os Totoros são uns tipos de 'ratos gigantes' com orelhas em forma de seta, são os principais protagonistas de um cartoon/anime muito antigo do Japão chamado "Meu amigo Totoro").

- Totoro Gigante sua mãe. Temos que fazer muitas coisas! Acordem! – Disse Elysia, irritada.

Todos da vizinhança acordaram, afinal era impossível não acordar com aquela gritaria. Por volta de 11h00min Winry, Sciezska e Russel começaram a arrumar a casa enquanto Elysia, Alphonse e Edward faziam o almoço. 12h30min, hora de almoçar.

- Tsc... Eu queria muito ter dormido até mais tarde. – Comentou Russel, enquanto pegava mais macarrão.

- É que se não atrasa o serviço, você tem que ser mais participativo e ativo aqui na república. – Disse Elysia, enquanto servia mais macarrão para Russel.

- Está insinuando que eu sou um vagabundo, Totoro? – Encarou mortalmente Elysia.

- Você chegou a essa conclusão sozinho. – Respondeu, encarando. Enquanto se encaravam, saíam umas "faísquinhas" dos olhos dos dois.

Todos da mesa suspiravam um ar de cansaço, a briga daqueles dois já era rotina. Winry e Edward foram coletar materiais pela vizinhança. (Nota²: foram mendigar)

Winry, por mais que seja desastrada, conseguia fazer belos trabalhos como mecânica e como artesã.

- Por que eu to aqui? – Resmungou Edward, chutando uma latinha que estava no chão, mas acidentalmente voa na testa de Winry.

- A... Ai... – Gemeu ela, colocando a mão no machucado. – Doeu, _baka_.

- Foi sem querer, a farmácia é aqui perto, vou comprar uma coisa para esse machucado.

Então este foi à Farmácia comprar o tal remédio, Winry se sentou na calçada, esperando o amigo.

- Está aqui. – Disse Edward, com um sorriso, pegando um band-aid e um pouco de pomada. – Vem cá.

Winry hesitou por um momento, mas logo depois deixou o amigo cuidar de seu leve ferimento. Edward demonstrava estar calmo, mas estava suando frio. Levantou a franja da loira, passando levemente a pomada na testa da garota, logo em seguida colocando o band-aid. Levantou e estendeu a mão para ajudar Winry a se levantar. Winry hesitou novamente, mas se levantou com a ajuda do garoto.

- _"Ah... Quero ficar perto dela e protege-la sempre..." _– Isso foi o que Edward pensou. – _"Me odeio por não saber me expressar..."._

- Olha... – Hesitou em falar. – Winry...

- Sim? – Olhou para ele.

- Pode me desculpar? – Disse ele de cabeça baixa.

- C-claro. – Disse ela surpresa, afinal, aonde está aquele Edward estressadinho que não queria saber de ser educado?

Continuaram a pedir os materiais básicos pela vizinhança. (Papelão, garrafas pet e etc.).

Na República.

No quintal da República Yume, estavam Alphonse e Elysia arrumando as placas das barraquinhas, tintas e afins. Elysia foi pegar um pedaço de tábua lisa no meio de cainho, tropeçou em uma lata de tinta e caiu com tudo no chão. A tábua caiu em cima dela.

- Alphonse! Ajude-me, rápido! – Gritou Elysia. – _"Aii, só me faltava essa! Eu cheia de tinta vermelha na minha blusa que era branca..."._

- Hã? Deus! – Gritou Alphonse que correu até a amiga para ajudá-la. Tirou a tábua de cima dela e a ajudou a levantar. – Está tudo bem?

- Sim. – Confirmou ela – A..ai... Meu braço.

- Torceu? – Indagou Alphonse.

- Aiii! Acho que sim. – Disse ela, fixando o braço contra o corpo. – Seria bom ter uma pessoa estudante de medicina aqui.

- Calma, na faculdade de Educação Física, têm cursos de pequenos socorros. Vou pegar umas faixas. - Disse Alphonse, pegando Elysia no colo e a levando para dentro da casa.

- _"Hã? Eu machuquei meu braço, mas não minha perna. Hey, por que meu rosto está começando a arder?!"_ – Foi isso o que Elysia pensou a princípio, ela tinha seus motivos, apenas seus.

Elysia nem notou que ele estava na frente dela, com um kit de primeiros socorros.

- Quer que eu passe a pomada ou você passa? – Perguntou um pouco acanhado.

- Pode passar, não tem problema, ou... Você está com vergonha? – Perguntou Elysia, esboçando um sorriso maroto.

- Claro que não. – Disse decididamente, pegando o braço de Elysia e passando a pomada. – _"A pele dela é tão quentinha é macia..."._

Sem Elysia perceber, Alphonse já havia terminado o curativo. Mas, Alphonse ficou fitando os olhos verdes da garota, mas logo notou novamente a cara de bobo que estava fazendo e levantou-se.

- Bem, você tem alergia à tinta, certo? Melhor tirar a blusa. – Disse Alphonse, em um tom calmo, levantando-se e guardando o kit em um armário do banheiro.

- Não precisa... Atchin! – Sessão de espirros de Elysia. – Está bem... Vou me trocar.

- Pode tirar o resto do dia de folga, neste estado, você nunca que vai conseguir me ajudar. – Riu Alphonse, ajudando a amiga a se levantar.

- Chato. – Debochou Elysia, se levantando e indo para o seu quarto pegar suas roupas e tomar um banho.

Sciezska foi à área de serviço para lavar as roupas e viu a blusa de Elysia, toda amarrotada e suja de tinta vermelha.

- Elysia, parabéns, sua blusa ficou mocinha! – Riu Sciezska.

- Não enche! – Gritou do banheiro, tentou se fazer de estressada, mas logo começou a rir.

Edward e Winry chegaram à república com os materiais. Domingo seria um longo dia, porque teriam que fazer os móveis da peça e o pior: as pessoas para fazerem a peça e pior ainda: A peça. Pensaram em ser "Meu amigo Totoro" com uma versão diferente. Mas quem seria a pessoa que se vestiria de Totoro? Ninguém.

- Mas gente! A Elysia é perfeita para o papel de Totoro. – Disse Russel pela milionésima vez.

- Russel, fique quieto. – Disse Elysia, lançando um olhar mortal para Russel.

- Branca de Neve? – Sugeriu Sciezska.

- E os anões? – Se perguntaram em coro.

- Lógico que pode ser o Edward. – Disse Sciezska. Edward torceu o pâncreas para não mostrar nenhuma reação, mas Sciezska continuou. – Afinal, ninguém vai perceber que ele é um pouco menor que os anões. Só vamos ter dificuldade na hora de costurar as roupas.

Edward cuspiu todo o chá verde na cara de Comodoro, o gato de Alphonse, e começou aquele berreiro. Alphonse na mesma hora pegou o gato e começou a limpa-lo, Sciezska colocou protetores para ouvido, Winry jogou uma chave inglesa na testa de Edward, Russel comia o pudim que havia comprado e Elysia tomava o suco e pela primeira vez, ficou calma diante daquela situação. Mas, não agüentando mais, bateu com força a mão na mesa e deu um berro.

- Que droga, será que só eu tenho que me preocupar com isto?! – Disse em um berro.

Edward parou de berrar com Sciezska e todos se sentaram.

- Pode ser sim Branca de Neve, e querendo ou não, Edward e os de estatura mediana ou baixa, vão fazer esta peça de teatro. – Disse Elysia, sendo curta e grossa, olhando mortalmente para todos os presentes. Ela tinha todos os motivos para fazer aquele escândalo. Os motivos eram dela, de mais ninguém.

_**Fim do terceiro capítulo. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – Oi, diálogo, fim do relacionamento

Capítulo IV – Oi, diálogo, fim do relacionamento.

Era segunda-feira, 06h01min, Elysia acabara de acordar, foi ao banheiro lavar o rosto, trocar de roupa e fazer as marias-chiquinhas. Foi para a cozinha e viu Alphonse e Edward fazendo o café.

- Bom dia. – Disse sonolenta, sentando-se em uma cadeira.

- Bom dia – Responderam os dois em coro.

- Dormiu bem Elysia? – Perguntou Alphonse.

- Não... – Respondeu. – Fiquei pensando em como fazer a peça à noite toda, vou ter que pedir ajuda da Mei e do Ling.

- Não fique tão preocupada assim. – Disse Alphonse rindo da cara de sono da amiga que acabara de se debruçar sobre a mesa. – É só um Festival Cultural.

- Fala isso porque nunca passou pelo inconveniente de nunca fazer parte de uma peça de teatro, você nunca foi deixado de lado. – Virou o rosto, encarando a parede com cara de brava.

- É só uma peça. – Disseram os dois.

- Não é _só uma peça_ é a minha chance de brilhar. – Disse Elysia, com o olhar de super star. – É a minha chance de mostrar que eu tenho talento e me destacar dos meros mortais!

- Temos uma louca aqui. – Murmurou Edward para Alphonse.

- É. – Respondeu no mesmo tom.

Winry, Sciezska e Russel acordaram por volta das 06h15min. Arrumaram-se e foram para a Universidade Hikari, que não era muito longe dali. Chegaram 07h00min, aproveitaram os 30 minutos para conversar com alguns professores influentes, como, Hikari no Honheimheim que dava aula de filosofia, Olívia Mila Armstrong que dava aula de educação física, Izumi Curtis que dava aula de química, Elizabeth Hawkeye, ou Riza para os alunos, que dava aula de direito e nas horas vagas de franco-atirador, Dante que dava aula de letras e literatura nas horas vagas e Roy Mustang que dava aula de mecânica.

--/-/--

- Dante-sensei? – Procurava Elysia na sala dos professores, encontrou uma mulher que aparentava estar em seus trinta e poucos anos, com um vestido cor vinho e um agasalho no tom verde-musgo e com um corte de cabelo bem juvenil. Ela estava lendo um dos clássicos de Shakespeare. – Tem um minutinho?

- Claro. – Respondeu gentilmente fechando o livro e indo falar com a aluna.

Elysia explicou a situação e pediu a ajuda da professora em questão de fazer as falas e a estória, a professora concordou em ajudar e achou uma idéia ótima fazerem uma peça de teatro, mas não iria fazer as falas e nem a estória, recomendou a professora de física: Osakabe Itoko, pois ela fazia muitas redações e ganhou muitos concursos de redação, porém ela quis ser professora de física porque se identifica muito com a física. (N/A: Pense como quiser, a intenção era só um nome qualquer, mas se quiser imaginar a professora de física de School Rumble, que é a prima de consideração do Harima, pode imaginar, eu só estava precisando de um enredo descente. XD) Ela achou que motivaria os alunos a gostarem de literatura e contos.

--/-/--

- Sensei? – Procurava Edward, no laboratório de química. Encontrou a professora, enquanto lia alguns livros e corrigia algumas provas. – Sensei, essa seria a minha... Prova?

- Não, a sua já está corrigida. – Respondeu. – Parabéns, você tirou nota máxima, era isso que eu esperava do meu afilhado prodígio. – Disse em lágrimas.

- Obrigado. – Disse com uma gota atrás da cabeça.

Edward explicou a mesma coisa, só que fez chantagem emocional, dizendo que ela foi uma madrinha ausente na vida dele e coisas do tipo, mas no fim ela disse que ia ajudá-lo, afinal, é muito bom ter peças de teatro na universidade, o último grupo de teatro desapareceu há muito tempo atrás e que se não forem organizados aconteceria a mesma coisa, também disse que se ele não fosse o papel principal ela ia deixar de ser madrinha ou coisa do tipo, ela fez Paku-Paku e não se entende muito disso. (Mexer só os lábios, tipo leitura labial).

E não foi diferente com os outros professores, exceto pelo fato de que Russel teve que ouvir um discurso inacabável de seu professor de filosofia, que ficou grato, que espera muito do grupo de teatro o e pápápá.

No intervalo, Elysia foi falar com Mei e Alphonse com Ling. Decidiram quem escreveria a tal peça: Osakabe Itoko, "supervisora" da escola e professora de física, "presidente" do clube de física quântica e "vice-presidente" do clube de literatura.

Alphonse e Mei foram para o clube de literatura, onde a professora estava. Ela era uma mulher muito bonita, cabelos compridos e negros, com um leve tom lilás. Os olhos eram negros e grandes, escondidos em um par de lentes, usava óculos mesmo que não precise. Ela acha que fica melhor assim; nem parecia uma japonesa, tinha uma charmosa pinta logo abaixo dos lábios. Estava com uma blusa decotada e com um casaco branco, dizem que os alunos só aparecem lá para olhar e dar boas vindas ao o Vale dos Deuses do que para ler. (Peitos.) Mas isso é só um boato, nada mais.

- O que vocês querem? – Disse a professora, enquanto lia atentamente um livro, na capa estava escrito: "Como fazer com que os alunos se interessem pela leitura forçadamente". – Tudo bem a garotinha ali vier, pois estamos fazendo coleta de livros infantis, mas acho estranho o garoto pervertido vim como vê, o Vale dos Deuses está fechado.

Com certeza ela era bonita, mas tinha uma língua um tanto afiada, pois detestava quando os alunos ficavam na sua sala perturbando sua leitura.

- O que ela disse sobre a "garotinha" Al? – Perguntou Mei, murmurando um: "Vou socar você até Netuno, sua professora de quinta!".

- Eu não sou pervertido... – Choramingava Alphonse, no canto da sala.

- O que querem? – Perguntou.

- Bom, iremos fazer um teatro. Temos tudo organizado, mas não temos quem que possa fazer a estória. Falamos com os professores e eles indicaram você, falaram que você era uma ótima escritora e tudo mais. – Disse Mei, tomando uma água, se controlando pra não fazer uma demonstração de Kungfu ali naquela sala.

- Bem... – Disse tirando os óculos o coçando os olhos com as costas da mão esquerda. – Eu posso até tentar, mas, por que não usam uma estória pronta?

- Queremos algo mais original. – Disse Alphonse.

- Melhor algo já criado do que passar por esse sufoco. – Retrucou a professora.

- _"Chata."_ – Pensaram Mei e Alphonse.

- Mas não é verdade? – Disse. – Bom, mas como vi que vocês são gentis e que me fizeram lembrar de muitas coisas do passado, vou ajudar vocês. – Sorriu a professora. Ela era bonita séria, mas quando sorria verdadeiramente ficava mais bonita ainda.

O que resto do dia foi uma coisa bem tranqüila, os moradores da República Yume voltaram para sua casa. Foi assim até que Sciezska dar uma bronca no Russel, parecia que os dois estavam no quintal, fazendo uma limpeza, na verdade tirando os fungos, acabando com a savana que tava virando aquele quintal.

_- Sciezska. – Disse Russel, que estava deitado na rede, com um pedaço de mato na boca._

_- O que foi?_

_- Eu tenho muitas dúvidas sabe? – Disse._

_- Sobre o quê? – Indagou, parando de passar a máquina de grama e a guardando._

_- Por exemplo, eu queria saber se esse pedaço de mato que eu estou na boca é venenoso, porque minha boca ta ficando dormente e eu não sinto meu rosto..._

_- Então tira isso da boca, seu idiota! – Sciezska arrancou o pedaço de mato e acertou um soco na cara do rapaz._

Os que moravam ali começaram a rir da situação descontroladamente enquanto comiam os miojos que fizeram. Como isso podia ser tão idiota a ponto de ser engraçado?

- BWAHAHAHAHA! – Ria descontroladamente Elysia. – E aí? Consegue falar lagartixa? Ou a boquinha ta dormente ainda?

- Gala boga dodoro! (Tradução: Cala a boca, Totoro!) – Disse Russel.

Terminaram de comer os miojos que haviam feito e foram todos para seus devidos quartos para fazerem suas tarefas, uma hora depois, no que seria 8h30min, Sciezska e o resto das garotas se reuniram na sala.

- Hei! Elysia pega um Yakult pra mim? – Indagou Edward, enquanto afinava seu violão.

- Não. – Disse Elysia sentando no sofá.

- Por quê? – Perguntou Edward emburrado.

- Se observar bem o relógio verá que o ponteiro menor está no oito e o maior no seis; logo você entende que são 8h30min. – Disse Elysia, pausadamente e com clareza.

- E o que isso significa? – Disse Edward, fazendo cara de quem não entendeu.

- Que é hora da novela. – Disseram as garotas em coro, com copos de suco na mão enquanto Sciezska ligava a televisão e colocava no canal certo.

Edward continuou a afinar seu violão com uma gota enorme, observando o comportamento delas diante daquela estória.

- _"Como elas conseguem gostar de uma coisa como esta?"_ – Pensara Edward. Vendo aquelas garotas loucas quase morrendo quando apareceu o galã da novela. – _"Pfuit, eu sou melhor que esse cara aí". _

- BORA! BORA! É NOIS NO MEIO DEEEEESSE OVO! A GENTE VAI SE VÊ! NA GROOBO... – Berravam os garotos que vinham correndo pra sala assistir o jogo de futebol. – Err... Hoje é dia do jogo.

- E agora é a hora da novela. – Responderam sem tirar os olhos da televisão.

- E VOCÊ CONCORDA EDWARD?! NÃO SENTE NADA PELO TÃO AMADO FUTEBOL?! – Berraram Alphonse e Russel.

- Nunca senti nada pelo futebol. Ver homens suando e gritando não é meu estilo. Só estou afinando meu violão. – Disse afinando o violão.

- Mas ver novela é né? – Disse Russel bufando de raiva. – Não sabia que escaladores de formigueiro gostavam de ver novela!

Na mesma hora Edward arrebentou todas as cordas do violão ao ouvir aquilo. Deus! Ele jogou o violão na cabeça de Russel.

- QUEM É O ESCALADOR DE FORMIGUEIRO QUE FAZ BICOS COMO PINTOR DE RODA-PÉ?! – Disse Edward batendo o violão na cabeça de Russel.

- CALEM A BOCA! – Gritou Winry, fazendo a sala ficar silenciosa. – Obrigada.

Os garotos foram para seus devidos quartos e foram dormir, perguntariam amanhã para alguém quem ganhou o jogo. Simples. As garotas foram dormir depois de lavarem a louça e tudo mais. Nada mais aconteceu. Rapidamente se passou uma semana, por volta das 06h01min uma garota levantava, coçando os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- Finalmente! Sexta-feira! _(N/A: Lembrando que se passou rapidamente uma semana, organizaram tudo certinho, barraquinhas lá teatro ali, Osakabe-sensei havia terminado o roteiro e todos ensaiaram com afinco. Pediram para que não se usasse muitas palavras complicadas para decorar melhor, tinham pouco tempo já que tinham que organizar as barraquinhas nas salas.)_. – Falou animadamente a garota. – Ai ai! Todos decoraram a maior parte das falas, só fazer a massa de alguns bolos, chá e o resto a gente compra, mal posso esperar para vestir uniforme de empregada! Vai ser tão divertido. – Dissera feliz, arrumando sua cama e tirando o pijama azul com estampa cheia de Totoros.

- _Elysia! Arrume-se logo, a gente tem que ir mais cedo! _– Gritava Winry, ao longe.

- Pena que não vou ter o papel principal, né, Totoro-san? – Murmura a garota falando com seu Totoro de pelúcia enquanto colocava uma saia que ia quase até o joelho e uma blusa com mangas azuis e curtas, com um Totoro desenhado, já estava fazendo suas marias-chiquinhas quando uma loira neurótica começava a berrar na porta do seu quarto.

- _Elysia! Não faz hora djôw! –_ Gritava novamente Winry.

- Já to indo. – Dizia pegando seus materiais e indo direto pro banheiro lavar o rosto e escovar os dentes.

Os garotos estavam com muita pressa, tanto é que nem deixaram a pobre Elysia tomar café. Ela teve que até pegar um pão de caril (Pão de Caril: um pão temperado) para comer no caminho. Edward parecia que estava com alergia a gente. Estava totalmente isolado, como se tivesse pensando em algo, todos estavam acostumados o Edward "carrancudo" de sempre, mas ele nunca foi de se isolar tanto.

- Al, o que houve com o Ed? – Perguntou Sciezska, que tentava roubar uma mordida do pão de Elysia.

- Não faço idéia. – Mentiu. Sabia muito bem que o motivo era certa loira.

_**Flash Back on:**_

_- Al... – Murmurou o garoto que estava deitado em sua cama, iniciando um assunto com o irmão mais novo._

_- O que foi nii-san?_

_- Eu tenho a impressão de que a Winry só se aproxima de mim pra me usar. – Disse olhando e esticando a mão, como se quisesse alcançar o teto. – Desde que eu tentei ser mais extrovertido para expressar mais meus sentimentos, parece que ela aproveita essa oportunidade pra me usar e depois guardar para me usar de novo e assim sucessivamente..._

_Alphonse ouvia silenciosamente o desabafo do irmão. Nos seus 18 anos de vida, seu irmão nunca desabafou com ele, sempre o protegia e o ajudava, era hora de retribuir o favor pelo menos ouvindo o que ele tem engasgado há tanto tempo._

_- Sinto-me tão usado... Tão usado... – Murmurava baixinho e tristonho._

_**Flash Back off:**_

- Seja lá o que for eu espero que ele não fique assim pra sempre, não combina com ele. – Disse Elysia, com sua voz um pouco abafada, por causa do pedaço grande de pão que havia colocado na boca.

- ELY-CHAN! WIN! – Berrava certo ser que se aproximava do grupo.

- En...vy?! – Olharam todos surpresos, menos Winry e Elysia.

- Envy! – Gritaram as garotas o abraçando. – Quanto tempo!

Mataram as saudades do amigo ali mesmo, mas quando lembram que o tempo não para e que seus compromissos tenham um horário para ser cumprido, logo se assustaram. Foram correndo para a Universidade e foram cada um para sua sala ter a aula. Encontraram-se novamente no intervalo.

- Al, o que houve com o Edward? – Perguntou Winry, tomando seu suco.

- Não tenho idéia. Mas seria bom se você conversasse com ele, Win. – Falou.

- Ele está me evitando ultimamente... – Comentou a loira.

Vendo que Edward se aproximava, mudaram rapidamente de assunto, aproveitaram que Envy estava ali. No colegial, Alphonse, Edward, Elysia e Winry detestavam-no por ele ser arrogante demais e se achar, mas logo que Envy foi mudando, todos começaram a conversar com ele e viram que ele não era má pessoa, mas Edward nunca foi com a cara dele, nem antes e nem agora. (N/A: Isso é uma fanfic! Uma fanfic!).

- Por que ficou tanto tempo sumido, Envy? – Indagou Alphonse, em tom preocupado.

- Ele sofreu um acidente enquanto andava de bicicleta. Bateu com tudo em uma pilha de tijolos, então esses tijolos caíram todos em cima dele. Demorou quase uma semana para alguém ver que o Envy estava ali. Daí então, um senhor muito gentil chamou uma ambulância para socorrer o Envy.

- Nossa... – Disseram todos impressionados.

- Ele quebrou alguma coisa? – Indagou Sciezska.

- Eu quebrei uma costela e meu braço esquerdo. – Disse Envy. – Fora que eu me machuquei bastante. – Disse apontando para alguns arranhões no rosto e para o braço cheio de hematomas.

O intervalo por fim acabou. Todos foram para suas devidas salas. Como Envy era novato na universidade (N/A: Nota-se que ele ficou internado e faltou nos meses anteriores) ele ia fazer química, e como era mais ou menos da idade do Edward, os dois acabaram ficando na mesma turma.

- "Mais isso agora?!" – Edward berrara mentalmente, amaldiçoou profundamente Envy por deixar seus dias cada vez mais infernais.

- Então, eu vou entregar as provas. – Disse a professora Izumi, entregando as provas.

- Oi, Edward-chibi-kun. – Disse Envy, sorrindo sarcasticamente. – Parabéns, você tirou dez. Você continua um nerd, né?

- E você continua parecendo uma palmeira. – Disse guardando a prova no meio de um livro. – Por que você não vai ficar na rodinha das garotas? Você faria um baita sucesso.

- Nah! Aquelas garotas fúteis e vazias são tão... Previsíveis. – Disse encarando algumas garotas da sala.

Por um momento Edward suou frio e olhando ele com uma cara de "Suspeito! Muito suspeito!".

- Calma, não sou gay. – Disse Envy para o alívio de Edward. – Minha mira já está em uma garota há alguns anos. É uma loirinha bonitinha e inteligente.

Edward ignorou o que ele disse, afinal, existem muitas garotas loiras na cidade.

- Ah é? Quem é? – Perguntou sem vontade.

- Win... ry... –chan. – Disse pausadamente.

A vontade de Edward era de virar ele do avesso, mas se conteve, quebrando um lápis. O barulho ressoou pela sala silenciosa.

- _"Idiota... O que eu faço pra disfarçar agora?!" _– Se perguntava mentalmente.

- O que houve? – Perguntou a professora.

- E... Eu... Eu estava testando este novo modelo de lápis, sensei. – Disse guardando o lápis quebrado e pegando outro. – É muito resistente, tive que usar meu espírito de batalha pra quebrá-lo.

- _"Minhas suspeitas estavam corretas, vou ajudar esse idiota"._ – Pensou Envy, esboçando um sorriso de satisfação.

_**Fim do quarto capítulo.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

Capítulo V – Nakama para sempre

Todos estavam em suas casas, inclusive os alunos problemáticos (Alphonse, Edward, Elysia, Russel, Sciezska e Winry). Alguns estavam vendo televisão (Elysia e Alphonse), alguns dormindo (Russel) alguns fazendo comida (Edward e Winry) e outros lendo (Sciezska).

- BOHAHAHA! BOHAHAHA! – Elysia ria descontroladamente e apontava pra tela da televisão, olhando pra Alphonse.

- Meu Deus... – Murmurou Alphonse, que estava com Comodoro no colo e olhando aquela cena com uma enorme gota atrás da cabeça.

Sciezska, que estava sentada no sofá da sala, largou o livro no chão e ficou com os olhos arregalados ao sentir a presença de alguém entrando na casa.

- _"Que ki gélido é esse?"_ – Pensou e olhou a porta que estava sendo aberta, mesmo sem alguém dar permissão para entrar.

- Yo! – Disse sorridente, nada mais, nada menos do que Envy. Fez um sinal de "Paz e amor" e depois entrou na casa, cheio de malas. – Posso morar com vocês?

Com certeza aquele era o momento Armstrong dele, algumas purpurinas começaram a brilhar em volta dele, um silêncio absoluto surgiu na sala, só se ouvia o barulho das panelas na cozinha e o barulho da televisão.

- Ah! Isso é um sim? Obrigadinho - Disse entrando na casa e largando as malas no chão da sala.

- Ninguém vai falar nada? – Disse entrando na cozinha. – YO! Win-chan!

Pensamento de Edward:

_- Não Edward! Não faz isso! – Gritava Envy, enquanto corria de Edward._

_- Venha aqui! – Berrava enquanto corria atrás de Envy com uma cerra elétrica._

- Yo Envy! – Cumprimentou, guardando na geladeira um pudim.

Envy sentou-se à mesa e encarou a loira de costas, como se estivesse observando o corpo dela. Edward quase teve um treco, por mais que Envy fosse um completo idiota em relação a tentar juntar pessoas, ele está agindo de forma inteligente, afinal, Winry estava percebendo que ele sentia muitos ciúmes.

- Winry, pega a comida do Comodoro que ta lá na área de serviço, por favor? – Indagou Edward, fingindo estar preocupado com o gato do Alphonse.

- Ta.

Winry deixou a cozinha. Edward continuou a fazer o caril, escondendo a expressão de raiva.

- O que foi Nanico? – Perguntou Envy com um sorriso sarcástico.

- Nada.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou, cortando uma maçã.

-... – Nada disse, apenas continuou a cortar os legumes para o caril.

- Você... Gosta da Winry não? – Disse Envy. Depois do que o Envy disse, Edward acabou fazendo um baita corte no dedo.

- Ai... – Gemeu ele jogando a faca na pia. – Cala a boca, Envy.

- _"Interessante" _– Pensou Envy, mordendo a maçã.

Edward foi para o banheiro lavar o corte e colocar um band-aid no dedo.

Edward estava deitado em sua cama lendo um livro, começou a ouvir alguém batendo na porta.

- Hey! Edward! Abre a porta cara. – Falava Envy com as malas na porta do quarto dele.

- Vai embora! – Berrou. – Cara chato.

- Não!

- Quem disse que eu dei opção?! Eu disse pra você ir embora! – Berrou novamente jogando seu tênis na porta.

- Mal-educado! – Disse Envy abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto. – Nossa, se eu soubesse que a porta tava aberta eu não ficaria gritando.

- O que tu ta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou marcando a página do livro e logo em seguida o fechando. – Tem muitos quartos aqui, por que logo o meu?!

- Porque eu sei do seu segredo, Chibi. – Disse guardando as roupas na cômoda. _(N/A: Em cada quarto, tinha um beliche e duas cômodas)_.

- Que segredo? – Edward voltou a ler de repente, suando frio e tremendo.

- Ora, que você gosta da Win- - Envy foi interrompido pelo livro que Edward acabara de jogar na boca dele.

- Eu já disse que não! Que droga! Você não entendeu até agora?! – Berrou saindo do quarto, fechando a porta com força, assustando todos que estavam assistindo "Os três animais que cortam gente".

Edward foi para o lado de fora da casa, esfriar a cabeça e se acalmar, por mais que Envy fosse irritante e o tirava do sério, ele realmente gostava de ajudar as pessoas às vezes _(N/A: É uma fanfic! Uma fanfic!)_.

- _"Segredo... unh?"_ – Pensou, soltando seus cabelos e deixando que sua franja caísse relaxadamente sobre seus olhos. – _"O que ele vai querer em troca do silêncio? Três trabalhos? Ou uma cola para as provas?"_.

Envy, depois de guardar suas roupas e colocar seus pôsteres na parte e cima do beliche e colocar seu porta-treco na cômoda junto com alguns trecos (N/A: Oh Really?) saiu do quarto, mas Winry estava do lado de fora, o esperando.

- Hei Envy, o que você falou pro Ed pra ele ficar assim tão bravo? – Perguntou séria, encarando o chão.

- Nada. – Mentiu, saindo dali.

- Não me venha com essa! – Disse alto e segurando-o pela camisa. – O que aconteceu?

- Já disse que não é nada! – Respondeu, logo em seguida fazendo uma pergunta. – Me solta agora?

- Claro. – Respondeu soltando-o e saindo do local.

- _"Interessante..."_ – Pensou indo para a sala.

Edward acabou cochilando ali mesmo, por volta das 09h01min, Edward acordou e viu que alguém estava sentado no degrau da pequena escada, observando-o.

- Olá, Winry. – Cumprimentou sem olhá-la.

- Oi. – Cumprimentou no mesmo tom.

Aquele silêncio mórbido surgiu novamente, só se ouvia o barulho dos grilos e do vento levando as folhas. Até que Winry decidiu quebrar o silêncio fazendo uma pergunta.

- Por que você está me evitando? – Perguntou abraçando as pernas, com um olhar triste. Viu que Edward não respondeu, então continuou. – Não somos amigos? Não somos Nakama? (N/A: Nakama é um laço forte entre amigos, geralmente é usado para se referir a melhor amigo ou companheiro).

Por um momento Edward hesitou em falar. Era difícil perguntar para uma Nakama se ela apenas estava usando-o. Que tolo era; os dois eram melhores amigos desde que nasceram, era tão normal os dois juntos, por que duvidar disso? Afinal, eles eram Nakama desde sempre. Por que duvidar dela por um motivo tão bobo? Se ele estava sendo usado ou não, então estava feliz por causa disso. Pois nunca se sentiu tão feliz sendo usado assim. Riram, brincaram e quando alguém se machucava ou alguém chorava, eles se sempre davam apoio uns aos outros e depois iam brincar novamente, esquecer do que houve antes.

Sem hesitar, Edward apenas a abraçou murmurando um pedido de desculpas quase inaudível.

- O que foi Edward? – Disse desconcertada, hesitando em retribuir o abraço. – O que houve?

- Desculpa. – Disse abraçando mais forte. – Desculpa por te deixar preocupada, desculpa por duvidar de você, Nakama.

Winry sorriu e retribuiu o abraço, se sentia protegida naqueles braços de irmão, se sentia mais ela naqueles braços.

Não muito longe dali, mais precisamente na sala da república, estavam três jovens olhando pela janela aquela cena romântica.

- _Ai... Como são fofinhos..._ – Sussurrou a única garota do trio que estava presente.

- _Shhh! Eles vão ouvir! Eles vão ouvir! _– Sussurrava o garoto de cabelos verdes fazendo um sinal para fazerem silêncio.

- _Ai... Isso vai causar problemas... Nem quero ver a reação do Nii-san_ – Suspirou o garoto mais _alto_.

- Que barulho é esse? – Perguntou Winry, que já havia se soltado dos braços de Edward.

- Devem ser apenas as folhas. – Disse Edward contornando a situação. – Olha ali Winry! – Disse apontando pra algum lugar que nem mesmo ele próprio sabia.

- Onde? – Indagou procurando.

_(N/A: A partir de agora, será mostrada uma versão traduzida de Paku-Paku)._

Edward começou a fazer um movimento com os lábios, era parecido com: "O que vocês estão fazendo, idiotas?!". Logo Envy fez um sinal de: "Espere! Está perfeito!". Edward notou a situação em que eles estavam e corou, fazendo Paku-Paku. "Do que está falando?". Envy respondeu "Não se faça de idiota!".

- Edward, você está ficando louco ou o quê? Não vi nada lá. – Disse Winry, emburrada.

- Espere. – Disse Edward, se levantando e entrando na república. – O que estão fazendo?! – Perguntou emburrado.

- Eu que pergunto. Vocês estavam no maior romance! Deviam estar lá ainda! – Disse Elysia em um tom de voz alto.

- Elysia, você não está em condição pra falar desse assunto comigo, esses dias eu vi você e o Alphonse num clima meio suspeito. – Retrucou Edward, sentindo um olhar assassino.

- D... Do que está falando, idiota? – Perguntou Elysia, sentindo-se corar furiosamente.

- É! Do que está falando?! – Alphonse fez a mesma pergunta, corando.

Winry entrou e viu Elysia quase quebrando as duas pernas de Edward, Envy murmurava um "Continuem!". E Alphonse um "Parem! Vocês devem ser amigos!". Winry apenas entrou em seu quarto com um sorriso no rosto e murmurou um: "Boa noite, pessoas.".

- Bem, parece que ta ficando tarde mesmo. – Disse Alphonse olhando para o relógio.

- Vamos para o esconderijo Chibi. – Disse Envy arrastando Edward para o quarto.

- Por que eu tinha que ficar sozinha com ele? – Murmurou Elysia em um tom inaudível e com cara de quem quisesse saber das intenções de Envy.

- Disse algo Elysia? – Perguntou Alphonse.

- Nada. Boa noite, Al. – Disse entrando para o quarto rapidamente.

- Boa... Noite. – Murmurou confuso, entrando no quarto de Russel, com quem dividia o quarto. Russel já estava dormindo, então Alphonse apenas se jogou na cama e dormiu.

_**A partir de agora, a situação se passa em uma linda manhã de segunda-feira às 6h05min na cozinha da República Yume. Que cheiro de queimado é esse?!**_

- CARAMBA O QUE É ISSO ELYSIA?! – Berrou Winry vendo um borrão preto num prato, estava saindo uma aura negra dali.

- É o bolo para as barraquinhas. – Choramingou. – O que você acha dele?

- Quer que seja sincera ou educada? – Perguntou Winry olhando aquela tentativa de bolo.

- Sua... Sua sem coração! – Disse Elysia chorando litros de lágrimas.

Os garotos da turma de Alphonse estavam pegando as placas e cartazes para colocar no carro do professor Honheimheim, o pai de Edward. A princípio, Ed detestou a idéia de pedir ajuda do próprio pai, era orgulhoso demais para admitir que fosse dependente dele até conseguir um emprego para pagar a faculdade e a república. Sciezska estava ajudando Russel e o clube de literatura a levar as roupas da estória que iam encenar no próximo dia e aproveitava para rever as falas de todos.

- Qual vai ser o enredo mesmo? – Perguntou Elysia, pela milésima vez.

- Que saco você já sabe quem é. – Murmurou Sciezska, soltando um suspiro de cansaço procurando em seu caderno o enredo e tudo mais. – Achei.

Sciezska começou a ler em voz alta os papeis:

_**Enredo da peça de teatro do Festival Cultural da Universidade Hikari:**_

_Peça: Branca de Neve e os Sete anões._

_Papéis:_

_-Alphonse: Príncipe. (comitê das líderes de torcida da turma dele suplicaram para vê-lo no papel de príncipe)_

_-Edward: Arqueiro Mercenário. (Don Pierre) _

_-Elysia: Empregada do castelo do Príncipe. (Rosette Branca de Neve)_

_-Winry: Dríade mágica. (Julieta)_

_-Rose: Guardiã da Rosa Damasco Azul. (Giullya)_

_-Envy: Feiticeiro Maligno (Inveja)_

_-Mei Chan: Primeira Guerreira do Leste (MeiFang)_

_-Ran Fan: Segunda Guerreira do Leste (RanFang)_

_-Ling Yao: Líder Guerreiro do Leste (LingFang)_

_-Paninia: Primeira Guardiã da Espada Espiritual (Shi) (N/A: Significa morte em japonês)_

_-Fletcher: Segundo Guardião da Espada Espiritual (Inochi) (N/A: Significa vida em japonês)_

- Pera aí... Eu sou a Branca de Neve?! – Berrou Elysia, assustada. – Eu só seria a empregada!

- Solaris disse que não ia poder participar da peça, disse que no testamento da bisavó dela, dizia que não podia encenar nenhum teatro no dia do aniversário da morte dela. Mas mudando de assunto... Que bom que deram um dia de folga pra gente... Assim a gente pode se organizar melhor.

- É. – Disse Elysia com um sorriso, ajeitando o boné azul com estampa de Totoro. – Mas... E as falas? Como vou decorar em tão pouco tempo?!

- Não são tão difíceis, você consegue! – Disse Sciezska apoiando a amiga.

_**As barraquinhas seriam no sábado e o teatro na Terça-feira...**_

_**Pobre Elysia, como conseguirá decorar tantas falas em tão pouco tempo?**_

_**Esforce-se Elysia! Liberte o Totoro dentro de você!**_

_**Fim do quinto capítulo**_


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI – Teatro

Capítulo VI – Teatro

_**A partir de agora, a estória se passa na Universidade Hikari, na parte do palco principal aonde vai acontecer a peça. E quem está fazendo o discurso logo em seguida é o diretor da universidade. Vou pular alguns momentos da peça, senão o capítulo vai ficar enorme, mas não vai atrapalhar em nada no decorrer da fanfic. Obrigada por ler!**_

- Então, como sabem, é um prazer imenso termos no Festival Cultural uma peça de teatro de um dos maiores clássicos da história da humanidade... – Dizia o irritante diretor, fazendo seu discurso. Kanjis aparecia ao redor dele, dizendo: "Tedioso... Repetitivo...".

- Que cara chato... – Sussurrava Elysia que estava atrás das cortinas, junto com o pessoal da peça, já estava vestida com a roupa da peça e maquiada.

- Pois é. – Sussurrou Sciezska que estava ajudando o pessoal a se organizar. Ela não faria parte da peça, pois não tinha nenhum talento pra isso, apenas iria narrar a estória e ajudaria o pessoal.

- Então, que comece a peça. – Depois que o diretor desceu do palco, colocaram rapidamente os objetos da peça e abriram as cortinas. Sciezska apareceu ali com um livro grosso e com capa de couro, provavelmente a estória estaria ali.

Todos os que estavam assistindo se sentaram e começaram a ver atentamente a peça, então Sciezska, a narradora, começou a contar a estória.

- _Desde os primórdios da humanidade, o reino de Shantallas era ateu. Acreditavam nos poderes espirituais e na natureza. O rei Dominic III não aceitava nunca aquilo, achava que era heresia, que era contra a vontade de Deus._ – Então Sciezska fez uma pausa, alguns figurantes encenaram o povo e Alphonse encenou o rei.

- Deus não aceitaria tal coisa! Isso é uma heresia! Vocês devem obedecer ao rei e sere, cristãos! – Disse em alto e em bom som. Logo, os figurantes encenaram uma revolução, Alphonse encenou o rei fugindo ferido.

- _Desde então, Dominic III perdeu o direito ao trono por ser considerado um tolo arrogante diante do reino de Shantallas, fugiu do reino, temendo ser considerado um plebeu e que sua família revogasse o direito de ser um nobre. Mas sua esposa tinha acabado de dar a luz uma linda garotinha, sem escolha decidiu fugir, deixando a criança no castelo._ – Narrou virando uma página. – _Anos se passaram, assim como a rainha, a criança cresceu tornando-se muito bela, despertando olhares dos nobres do castelo. Pena que foi considerada uma plebéia e estava trabalhando como uma escrava no castelo._ – Apareceu então, Elysia com um vestido um tanto esfarrapado e sujo, limpando a casa e cantarolando uma música popular do reino. – _Esta se chamava Rosette, cabelos curtos e brilhantes, olhos grandes e verdes e uma pele clara, chamavam-na de Branca de Neve._

- Branca de Neve! – Gritou um figurante camponês, entrando no cômodo. - O Arqueiro Mercenário Don Pierre a chamou.

- Pode me chamar de Rosette. – Sorriu. – Ah! Onde ele está?

- Ele está lá fora. – As luzes se apagaram e começaram a trocar os objetos, aproveitando que Sciezska estava narrando.

-_ Então, Rosette foi para o lado de fora da floresta, o tempo estava nublado, as nuvens não davam chances para o Sol reinar. _– Fez uma pausa para respirar e logo continuou. – _Rosette procurava pelo Arqueiro Mercenário, mas não o encontrava em lugar algum._

- Dom Pierre... Onde está você? – Procurava Rosette, logo percebeu que ele estava em cima de uma "árvore" – Te encontrei! O que queres comigo, oh nobre errante?

-_ Sem mais nem menos, o Arqueiro Mercenário havia acertado uma flecha perto dos pés de Rosette. – _Dito e feito, no mesmo instante que Sciezska leu, Edward, ou melhor, o Arqueiro, acertou uma flecha na frente dos pés de Elysia.

- Oh bela Rosette! Sinto-me um covarde e o pior ser do mundo quando me comparo a você! – Disse Dom Pierre, saltando da árvore e caindo na frente de Elysia. – Sinto muito por fazer isso... – Nada mais disse, apenas fingiu sufocar Elysia até que ela fingiu que desmaiava, Ele encostou-a na pedra, tirando uma pequena faca sem corte.

- _Então, Dom Pierre a levou para um lugar isolado, pegou sua adaga, apontou ela na direção do peito da garota, desistiu no mesmo momento. – _Leu Sciezska_._

- Não... Consigo. – Edward largou a faca e encarou a garota que estava desacordada. – E agora?

- _Enquanto Rosette estava desacordada, o Arqueiro Mercenário fugiu com uma caixinha encharcada de sangue e com um coração de animal._

Edward saiu do cenário, levando consigo uma caixa suja de groselha. Elysia, depois de um tempo acordou.

- _Então finalmente Rosette acordou, estava cercada de seres espirituais e animais, eles estavam conversando naturalmente entre si. Ao perceberem que a garota havia acordado, se apresentaram._

- Olá linda princesa de Shantallas, sou Julieta, uma dríade mágica da floresta. – Apresentou-se Winry. Ela estava com o cabelo preso em um coque, com presilhas verdes, semelhantes a folhas, um vestido verde, ele aparentava estar rasgado e estava descalça.

- Yo, majestade. Somos os Irmãos Fang, Guerreiros do Leste. – Apresentou-se Ling, fazendo uma reverência. – Sou o Líder Guerreiro do Leste. A de tranças e com roupas negras é a MeiFang, Primeira Guerreira do Leste, e a outra de máscara e roupas negras é a RanFang, Segunda Guerreira do Leste.

- Oi, vossa majestade. Sou Giullya, Guardiã da Rosa Damasco Azul. – Se apresentou Rose, ela estava com um elmo prateado e com uma maquiagem forte, mas tinha uma aparência misteriosa e incrivelmente calma, trajava um vestido azul turquesa longo e brilhante. Estava sempre de olhos fechados e com um cajado nas mãos.

- Sou a Primeira Guardiã da Espada Espiritual, Shi. – Apresentou-se Paninia, que estava séria e com uma roupa preta.

- Sou o Segundo Guardião da Espada Espiritual, Inochi. – Apresentou-se Fletcher, que estava com um rosto sério e com uma roupa branca, ambos seguravam a mesma espada.

- O... Olá. – Os cumprimentou sem-graça. – Onde estou?

- Você está no Bosque dos Sentimentos. O Arqueiro Mercenário, Dom Pierre, a trouxe aqui. – Explicou a dríade, fazendo uma expressão séria. – Ele queria arrancar seu coração como prova de que você está morta. Mestre Inveja havia ordenando a ele.

- Mas... – Murmurou. – O que ele levou em troca do meu coração?

- O coração de um animal, isso eu sei. – Respondeu Shi, ainda calma.

- Isso não vem ao caso, ela precisa se esconder em algum lugar. – Interveio Inochi.

- _Enquanto decidiam aonde iriam deixar Rosette, Mestre Inveja estava em sua casa abandonada, muito distante de Shantallas. –_ Lia Sciezska, ficando impressionada, afinal, já leu aquela estória, mas sempre se impressionava toda vez que lia, achava bem feita a estória.

- Trouxe o que eu pedi Pierre? – Perguntou um homem com cabelos verdes e longos, com um cajado envelhecido e uma roupa imunda.

- Sim... Mestre Inveja. – Disse O Arqueiro entregando a caixa com o coração.

Mestre Inveja jogou longe a caixa.

- Tolo arrogante! Pensas que pode me enganar?! – Gritou. – Mataste um animal! Não a bela virgem que pedi!

- Mas... Senhor... – Mestre Inveja o interrompeu.

- Mas nada! Não confiarei esta missão a você, morrerás no calabouço aonde és bem-vindo! – Gritou. – Guardas!

Então nesse exato momento, os figurantes o levaram dali. O cenário escureceu novamente e os figurantes colocavam os móveis do castelo ali. Todas as garotas que estavam como platéia começou a gritar: "Lindo"! Ou "Quero esse Mestre Inveja pra mim!".

- _Mestre Inveja é uma pessoa que detestava a perfeição e a beleza, sempre que via uma pessoa bela, mandava mercenários trazerem seu coração como prova de sua morte. Ele tinha um espelho amaldiçoado. Este tinha a alma de um assassino em série fixada. _– Sciezska fez uma pausa, mas logo continuou. – _Seu alvo atual era Rosette._

As luzes voltaram para o palco, iluminando o rosto de Alphonse, que estava sentado em uma mesa.

- "Me sinto no deserto. Isso é pior que o próprio Sol." – Pensou, amaldiçoando aquelas luzes do palco. – Onde está Rosette?

- Não sei majestade. – Disse um figurante que estava com um vestido amarrotado, provavelmente era a empregada.

- Isso não é bom... – Disse Alphonse. – Tem um assassino às soltas em Shantallas.

- Hum... – Murmurou a empregada. – O senhor não se importa muito com a escrava, príncipe?

- Cale-se, escrava. – Nada mais disse, apenas levantou da mesa e saiu do cenário.

- _A verdade é que Rosette e o príncipe foram criados juntos, com o tempo, eles desenvolveram uma amizade muito sólida. –_ Sciezska fez uma pausa, esperando que mudassem os objetos novamente para a cena de Rosette. – _O príncipe desenvolveu um amor aparentemente platônico por Rosette, que esta por sinal, não era boa em demonstrar seus sentimentos._

Então, Rosette estava sentada em uma pedra conversando com os sete pequenos sábios do Bosque dos Sentimentos.

- Então o que eu faço para parar esse louco assassino? – Perguntou Elysia, sentando com perninha de índio.

- Se você tentar para-lo, vais morrer. – Respondeu Shi de supetão, mas não deixou de ter aquela face calma e misteriosa e nem por um segundo soltou a espada.

- E se... Nós protegermos ela com uma forma mais discreta? – Sugeriu a Dríade, que estava sentada no chão.

- É, tem essa também. – Comentou Inochi, com a mesma face séria e serena, como a de Shi.

- Vamos procurar aquela casa abandonada e fazer as nossas aparências de sempre: anões. – Respondeu a dríade animada.

- _Ficaram horas e horas procurando um lugar confortável para dormirem durante um tempo. Encontraram uma casa abandonada, era de uma família de mineiros que viviam ali, mas se mudaram para a cidade. –_ Lia Sciezska.

Mudaram os objetos, mudaram para o de uma casa normal.

- Está bem sujo aqui. – Disse Rosette, que entrara na casinha.

- Eu não vou entrar, minha forma é humilhante. – Disse Ling.

- Vamos Ling! Nem é tão mal assim. – Disse Mei o puxando para dentro.

- Para de me puxar! A gente vai cair sua cega! – Falou.

- Cega...? Eu nem notei. – Sussurrou Rosette para a dríade que acabara de entrar junto com ela.

- Os irmãos do Leste são desprovidos de alguns sentidos. – Explicou a dríade. – LingFang é surdo, MeiFang é cega e RanFang é muda.

- Entendi... – Murmurou a garota.

-_ Começaram a limpar aquela casinha, os sete anões estavam lavando a louça deixada enquanto Rosette varria e limpava os lugares mais altos. – Sciezska narrava com sentimento, sabendo que todos estavam gostando._

Passaram-se alguns momentos da peça. Todos estavam interessados na peça, só se ouvia as vozes dos que estavam interpretando e alguns "Oh!". Mestre Inveja se disfarçou de velho e foi até a casa onde Rosette estava escondida com os sete sábios.

- Branca de Neve. – Chamou o velho.

- Olá senhor, deseja alguma coisa? – Indagou inocente, abrindo a porta.

- Um pouco de água, por favor. – Pediu.

Rosette entrou e deu o copo de água.

- Obrigado e... Adeus. – Agradeceu, fingindo cortar a garganta da jovem, Elysia fingiu segurar o vazamento de sangue com as mãos, caindo no chão e fingindo-se de morta.

- _Então Rosette havia falecido, a dríade fez o que pode com seus dons medicinais, mas não conseguiu nada. – _Sciezska lia, mas fez uma pausa.

Alphonse havia entrado no cenário.

- Ro... sette? – Ficou pasmo ao vê-la. – O quê houve? Quem são vocês?

- Somos os Sete Sábios do Bosque dos Sentimentos. – Disseram todos em coro.

- Ela não morreu. – Disse Shi. – Incrível, ela ainda está viva.

- Existe um meio de salva-la? – Perguntou o príncipe preocupado.

- Existe. – Então finalmente a quieta e misteriosa Giullya falou. – Pode parecer um conto de fadas, mas... É a única esperança.

- Giullya... Você vai usar a rosa?! – Perguntou Julieta, a dríade.

A guardiã balançou a cabeça, fazendo um sinal de sim.

- Rosa? – Perguntou o príncipe confuso.

- A Rosa Damasco Azul é a única salvação. Ela recebeu um encanto, se ela receber um beijo de quem ela ama, ela pode acordar. – Explicou a guardiã da Rosa. – Se colocarmos a Rosa Damasco Azul atrás da orelha dela, ela irá se apaixonar perdidamente pelo indivíduo que colocou a rosa. – Fez uma pausa. – Entretanto, será um amor falso, além de que você precisará destruir o encanto matando o feiticeiro com a Espada Espiritual.

- Mas precisamos saber se a pessoa a usará com malícia. – Intervieram os Guardiões da Espada Espiritual.

- Como? – Indagou o príncipe, um pouco confuso.

- Farei algumas perguntas. – Disse Shi.

Shi fez perguntas que encurralavam a pessoa psicologicamente e afins. No final, ele conseguiu a espada e derrotou Mestre Inveja, que via aquilo tudo atrás de uma pedra.

- Agora... Pegue a Rosa... – Disse a Guardiã Giullya, entregando uma rosa azul. – Coloque na orelha dela, rápido, a alma dela logo vai sair do corpo.

- Está bem. – Alphonse chegou até Elysia, ele estava com as mãos suando. Colocar a rosa na orelha dela até aí tudo bem, mas ter que beijá-la?! Bem, parte dele queria, outra não. Sabia que seria morto pelo papai dela, Maes Hughes. Agachou-se, colocou a rosa atrás da orelha dela e quando estava se aproximando, Winry sussurrou: _"Não precisa beijar de verdade!"._ Alphonse corou muito, muito mesmo!

- Espero que com um beijo meu você recobre os sentidos, Branca de Neve. – Aproximou-se e encostou seus lábios nos dela. Elysia acordou na mesma hora corada até o ultimo fio de cabelo, com o coração batendo muito rápido. Dizia a si mesma _"É uma peça de teatro! É uma peça de teatro!"._

- _Então, o encanto foi quebrado e Rosette casou-se com o príncipe, tournou-se uma nobre e viveu feliz para sempre no castelo. Muito bem... Muito bem... - _Sciezska terminou de ler e fechou o livro. Todos começaram a aplaudir de pé, derramando lágrimas e lágrimas. (N/A: É uma variação de fim usada no Japão.).

_**Agora eles estão em casa...**_

- Elysia, arranjou um bom partido hem? – Zombou Winry, vendo o rosto corado da amiga.

- Não enche. – Disse Elysia que puxou a touca de Totoro para baixo, cobrindo seu rosto vermelho.

- Calma foi uma peça, só isso. – Disse a amiga Sciezska, que acabara de entrar no quarto das duas.

- Você surge do nada cara. – Disseram Winry e Elysia em coro, assustadas.

- Mas, você ta caidinha pelo Alphonse faz tempo, né, Elysia? – Perguntaram as amigas fazendo um questionário.

- Morram e renasçam como coelhos! – Disse Elysia, corando mais ainda.

- Me empresta a touca. – Disse Sciezska, tirando a touca de Totoro da cabeça de Elysia, mostrando o rosto corado. – HAHÁ! Está gostando dele como eu disse!

- Não enche! – Disse vermelha, jogando um Totoro na testa de Elysia.

Então, no quarto de Alphonse foi a mesma coisa, tirando o fato de que todos os garotos estavam lá.

- Ah! Elysia, meu amor! – Dizia Russel, imitando Alphonse e beijando uma almofada.

- Não enche Russel! – Falou Alphonse, irritado.

- Mas você gosta dela né? – Comentou Envy.

- E se gostasse? – Perguntou irritado, mas logo tampando a boca e corando. – E... Eu...

- Não precisa dizer mais nada! – Disse Envy sorrindo e saindo do quarto, levando consigo os copos de refrigerante vazios.

- Estou com medo, nii-san. – Choramingou Alphonse, se encolhendo na cama. – O que ele vai dizer? Ele vai falar pra Elysia?

- Não duvido nada. – Comentou Edward, comendo um pedaço de bolo.

Alphonse e Elysia não se falaram o resto do dia... Será que vão se acertar?

_**Fim do sexto capítulo**_


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

Capítulo VII – As razões dele

Elysia acordou apressada, nem era 06h00min ainda, foi correndo tomar um banho e comer um pão para voar para a Universidade.

- Elysia...? O que tu ta fazendo? – Winry perguntou, se levantando com cara de quem morreu e não avisaram a ela.

- Estou com pressa. – Disse entrando no banheiro com a toalha e roupas.

- O nome do motivo seria Alphonse? – Perguntou inocente, fazendo um sorriso maroto.

Elysia tropeçou no banheiro, pois se ouvia um barulho de alguma coisa caindo e alguns gemidos de dor.

- Ai... – Elysia levantou corada e entrou no Box, deixando a água gelada cair no rosto dela, que estava muito quente. – _"Será que ele também pensa assim?"._

Elysia saiu do banho e já foi para a cozinha, dando de cara com Alphonse que já estava pronto para ir à universidade.

- B... Bom dia. – Cumprimentou abaixando o rosto, sentando-se à mesa.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou sorrindo um pouco sem-graça. – Acordou tão cedo... O que houve?

- Nada. – Respondeu fazendo um achocolatado. – _"Ele é tão extrovertido... Que inveja."_.

- Olha... Desculpa por ontem na peça viu? – Desculpou-se Alphonse meio sem-graça. – Eu... Eu não queria que isso atrapalhasse nossa amizade nem nada, mas... Sei lá foi impulso.

- Ta tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Eu entendo. _"Eu entendo?! Que droga, somos amigos Alphonse não confunda as coisas!"_ – Pensou.

- Não está não, eu posso ver nos seus olhos que você está confusa. – Disse Alphonse, num suspiro.

- Você me assusta com essa adivinhação estranha. – Murmurou se debruçando na mesa. – Ai ai...

- Estou certo?

- Está. – Rendeu-se fazendo cara de quem morreu.

- Desculpa. – Disse. Os dois se desculparam, mas estavam com vergonha do ocorrido. Então Elysia, querendo ser poupada de comentários maldosos, pegou suas coisas e foi para a Universidade, deixando um Alphonse confuso com seus sentimentos para trás. O resto dos alunos acordaram, trocaram de roupa, se arrumaram e foram tomar café. Logo bombardearam Alphonse de perguntas.

- Cadê a Elysia hein Alphonse? – Perguntou Envy, fazendo um sorriso malicioso.

- Já foi pra universidade. – Respondeu corado.

- O que você fez hein Alphonse? – Perguntou Winry, fazendo outro sorriso malicioso.

- Nada. – Respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Deixem-no em paz! – Falou Edward. – Seja o que for ele irá resolver sem nenhum problema. Não fiquem em cima dele!

Alphonse agradeceu em pensamento e foi direto para a universidade, se tivesse tempo poderia alcançar Elysia para os dois terem uma conversa.

- Nossa... O que vocês fizeram com ele? Ele foi pra universidade correndo – Perguntou Russel, que acabara de chegar à cozinha, estava pronto também.

- Algumas perguntas. – Respondeu Sciezska, que já estava indo também. – Vou indo, até mais, vamos Russel e Envy. – Sciezska puxou os dois pra fora, deixando Edward sozinho com Winry.

Aqueles segundos pareciam horas, um silêncio mórbido se formou na cozinha. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum gesto nenhum movimento.

- _Se eu fizer algum movimento descuidado, choverá sangue._ – Sussurrou Edward pra si mesmo.

- Vamos então? – Perguntou Winry, pegando suas coisas e já se levantando.

- Vamos. – Os dois saíram correndo, trancaram as portas e foram correndo alcançar o grupo.

- Elysia! – Gritou Alphonse, ofegante chegando até ela. – Elysia!

Elysia se virou e viu que era Alphonse.

- Oi Alphonse. – Cumprimentou. – Por que veio correndo até aqui desse jeito? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Quero te perguntar uma coisa. – Alphonse ficou um tanto estático e hesitou em perguntar, mas respirou fundo e logo perguntou. – Como você se sentiu ontem?

- Bem... – Elysia hesitou em falar e sentiu seu rosto arder ao lembrar da cena. – Senti como se eu estivesse com mil borboletas no meu estômago.

- _"Legal, eu também!"_ – Alphonse pensou. – Eu... Também.

Os dois continuaram o percurso até a universidade, mudaram de assunto e logo chegaram na universidade. Quando Alphonse chegou à sala de Elysia (N/A: Ele estava acompanhando ela), foi recebido com um chute no meio da cara, o ser que o era chutou nada mais nada menos do que Maes Hughes, a ultima pessoa que esperava ver naquele dia.

- Cara filha rebelde que papai ama, o que esse depravado sexual estava fazendo te seguindo e te agarrando no meio do palco?! – Berrou Sr. Hughes.

-_ "Esqueci que o pai dela trabalha aqui...". –_ Pensou Alphonse, com a mão no rosto, massageando a marca do sapato de seu futuro sogro.

- Depravado sexual? De quem está falando? E o que está fazendo aqui? – Elysia o defendeu, escondendo o fato de estar morrendo de vergonha. – Aquilo era uma peça de teatro! Eu tive que substituir a Solaris!

- Mas... – Elysia o interrompeu.

- Mas nada! – Entrou na sala e sentou-se em seu lugar.

Alphonse ficou com medo da fúria do papai coruja e então foi para a sua sala.

_**Não muito longe dali...**_

- Caramba, que chute. – Comentou Envy que estava olhando a cena de longe.

- Por isso que ninguém namora a Elysia. – Murmurou Russel. – Eu achava que era porque ela era estúpida demais, mas era por causa DISSO aí.

- Parem de falar mal do Sr. Hughes! – Exclamou Winry jogando uma chave inglesa na testa dos dois. – Ele é uma ótima pessoa, só é um pouco ciumento!

- Diferente de você. – Disseram Envy e Russel em coro, com enormes galos em suas testas. Sentiram um olhar assassino vindo de Winry. – Ele é como você! Ele é como você!

Eles continuaram aquela animada conversa até que decidiram ir para suas salas já que os professores chegarem às salas. O que mais chamava a atenção de Edward, foi a barulheira da turma de mecânica, ficava no outro prédio, mas conseguia ouvir perfeitamente os gritos da loira de orbes azuis celeste. "Meu Deus... O que ela está fazendo?". Pensou.

- _"Que barulheira."_. – Pensou novamente.

- "Mas professor! Esse auto-mail é perfeito! Veja novamente e me diga o que tem de errado!" – Edward ouvia os gritos do outro prédio como se estivessem gritando no seu ouvido. Não agüentando mais aqueles gritos, se levantou e pediu para ir ao banheiro. Saiu da sala e foi para o outro prédio, quando chegou lá armou um escândalo.

- Mas o que está aconteceu aqui hein?! – Perguntou berrando, furioso, jogando um giz na testa de Winry.

- Não torra, broto de feijão! – Retrucou Winry, no mesmo tom enquanto desviava dos ataques de Edward.

- QUEM É TÃO PEQUENO QUE DÁ VONTADE DE PISAR?! – Começou a gritar, chutando tudo e todos.

- EU NÃO DISSE ISSO TUDO! – Retrucou novamente.

Edward sentiu calafrios ao perceber que estava sendo encarado mortalmente por alguém, virou-se e viu que era sua professora: Izumi Curtis.

- P... Professora? – Murmurou confuso.

- Seu aluno mal-exemplo! – Berrou a professora entrando na sala, pegando Edward pela orelha e o levando até a sala.

- Ai ai... Minha orelha vai sair! Vai sair! Estou dizendo! Vai saiir! – Berrou em vão, sendo levado de volta para a sala.

_**Depois de algumas horas...**_

- Desculpa Al! – Desculpou-se Elysia que fez o pobre Alphonse ficar esperando até tarde na universidade. – Eu tive que pegar alguns livros no clube de literatura.

- Sem problemas! – Sorriu. – O Japão está muito perigoso hoje em dia, nem louco eu deixaria você voltar sozinha, ainda mais nesse horário!

- O... Obrigada – Sorriu um pouco constrangida. – Então... Vamos?

Foram embora dali, um silêncio mórbido se formou ali entre os dois, então Elysia iniciou um assunto para quebrar o silêncio.

- Al, como você conheceu a MeiChan? – Perguntou curiosa.

- Bem, estudávamos juntos desde o primário. – Alphonse começou a contar.

**Flash back (on).**

_Era hora do recreio, a turma 1-F estava no parquinho brincando. No canto aonde tinha muitas árvores, se ouvia um choro de uma criança, de uma garota para ser mais exato, e algumas risadas maldosas._

_- Mei bobona! Larga este gato estranho pra gente bater nele! – Dizia um garoto em meio de risadas enquanto chutava Mei, que chorava._

_- N... Não vou deixar você bater na minha melhor amiga! Ela... Ela é a Xiao Mei! – Repetia a garota inúmeras vezes._

_Não muito longe dali, um garotinho de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos castanhos ouviu alguns gritos vindos daquele local. Assim que viu aquilo tudo, correu até lá e ajudou a garota e o gato estranho._

_- Obrigada Onii-chan. – Agradeceu a garota. Ela se levantou e limpou a roupa que parecia ser da China e, ao mesmo tempo, Xiao Mei fez a mesma coisa._

_- Que gato estranho. – Disse Alphonse apontando para a Xiao Mei._

_- Não é um gato! – Disse mostrando um pouco de irritação. – É uma panda anã, ela não pode crescer por causa de uma doença._

_- Ah. – Murmurou Alphonse, um pouco chateado pela panda._

_- Ainda bem que não é nada que faça ela morrer. – Disse Mei em um tom de alívio, Alphonse ficou aliviado também. – Quer segurá-la? – Sorriu._

_-Sim! – Respondeu animado._

**Flash back (off)**

- Desde então você e trata a Mei como se fosse uma irmã _pequena_? – Perguntou Elysia com os olhos brilhando. – Que legal! Mas... Como é que vocês se entendem se são tão diferentes?

- Bem... Ela me contou esses dias que ela era meio-irmã daquele tal de Ling. – Respondeu receoso. – E quando sua mãe morreu, mais ou menos quando ela tinha uns três ou quatro anos, ela ficou um pouco deprimida como era de se esperar, então seu pai percebeu que Mei precisava muito de uma figura materna. Conheceu uma moça muito gentil e bondosa, se casou com ela e então... – Alphonse realmente ficou com receio. – Uns anos depois... Ele morreu, deixando Mei sem nenhuma família ou qualquer outra coisa.

- Nossa... Nem sei o que dizer, eu tenho uma família e tudo mais, só posso tentar imaginar o que ela sente... – Murmurou Elysia, abaixando um pouco a cabeça e encarando o chão.

- Eu a entendia muito bem, porque eu praticamente tenho só meu irmão como família... Eu sei como é triste se sentir sozinho no mundo. – Disse Alphonse, um pouco cabisbaixo. – Eu nunca tive um pai em toda minha infância... Depois que meus pais se separaram, minha mãe ficou muito solitária e depressiva, acabou falecendo um tempo depois. Vi-me obrigado a morar aqui já que meu "pai" também mora aqui. Ele nos deu comida, moradia e tudo mais, me senti feliz quando vi que você também viria para cá. – Disse Alphonse sorrindo, Elysia estranhou a última parte da frase, mas ignorou, acabou sorrindo também. – Elysia eu... – Alphonse foi interrompido por um grito vindo da república.

- O que você ia dizer? – Perguntou.

- Bem... Nada, deixa pra lá. – Mudou o rumo da conversa enquanto entrava na república.

Deixando de lado alguns comentários maliciosos e afins, a noite passo animada, alguns se matando, outros cozinhando e outros estudando. Elysia foi uma delas.

- Elysia! – Berrou Sciezska ao longe. – Precisamos de você aqui!

- Estou muito ocupada! – Berrou. – Tenho prova amanhã!

- Sinceramente... Você sempre deixa tudo para a última hora. – Disse Sciezska em um tom de cansaço.

Elysia soltou uma risadinha e voltou a estudar. Dentro de algumas horas se ouvia ela roncando, sempre fora fraca com estudos, conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos porque ficou 13 horas estudando, sua média fora uma das melhores. Seu pai ficou tão feliz que quase fez uma segunda festa de quinze anos para ela, apesar de receber um salário bom, Maes Hughes tinha uma esposa e uma outra filha para sustentar, então não teria dinheiro para pagar a universidade que queria que Elysia estudasse: Instituto Hikari. Uma das melhores universidades do Japão. Elysia simplesmente tomou a iniciativa de prestar o exame e passou.

- Elysia! Acorda! – Berrou Winry, que entrara no quarto para acordar a amiga e chama-la para jantar, mas nada adiantava.

- Al... phonse... – Murmurou enquanto dormia.

- _"Ela está sonhando com o Al?"_ – Winry pensou feliz, mas ficou um pouco surpresa.

- Alphonse... – Murmurou, esboçando um sorriso enquanto dormia.

- _"Odeio fazer isso."_ – Pensou novamente, assustando a amiga para ela acordar.

Mas Elysia não mostrou nem uma reação diante daquilo, apenas murmurou um: "Barreira de carrapicho...". E continuou a dormir.

- Tive uma idéia... – Winry sorriu marotamente e chamou Alphonse.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Alphonse um pouco preocupado.

- Me ajude a colocá-la da cama, por favor. – Disse Winry. – Ela é um tanto pesada e sabe como é. – Soltou um risinho.

- Bem... Então ta. – Alphonse puxou a cadeira para pode pegar Elysia no colo, Winry deixou o quarto, fechando a porta.

- Al... Alphonse. – Murmurava ainda sonhando. Por um momento, quase que Alphonse derrubou Elysia no chão, mas conseguiu com sucesso colocá-la na cama.

- Missão cumprida. – Alphonse murmurou pra si mesmo, um pouco constrangido. Elysia, ainda dormindo, o puxou pra si, segurando sua nuca.

- Suki... – Murmurou ainda dormindo. (N/A: Suki é "gostar", "amar" entre outros, no caso seria "Te amo"). Alphonse sentiu um arrepio que foi até a espinha, demorou um pouco para raciocinar, com um pouco de hesitação, deixou que a menina-grande aproximar seus lábios nos seus. – Alphonse-kun... – Murmurou, fazendo com que Alphonse corasse por completo.

- E... Eu... Também... – Murmurou, aproximando seus lábios, aos poucos a distância entre os dois estava se tornando tão pequena que, ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão distante, sim, isso é um paradoxo. Tudo ao redor de Alphonse perdeu cor, som e tudo mais, ele conseguia ouvir as batidas do seu coração e do coração dela, mas tudo voltou ao normal quando viu os olhos dela abrindo, quando seus lábios estavam quase se tocando.

- Al... phonse? – Chamou confusa, depois de acordar completamente, viu o quão constrangedora aquela situação se tornou, soltou um berro. - O que você pretendia fazer Alphonse?

- Quero terminar o que comecei. – Disse em um tom calmo. Elysia sentiu que ele iria fazer algo, revidou, mas ele prendeu os braços dela contra a cama. – Elysia... Eu... – Virou o rosto, escondendo o rosto corado. – Elysia... Precisamos conversar. Até agora não conversamos seriamente desde aquele incidente e eu... – Elysia o interrompe.

- Não precisamos, somos amigos desde sempre e para sempre... – Elysia tentou contornar a situação, mas foi interrompida.

- Não quero ser apenas seu amigo! Não quero que sejamos apenas isso! – Disse em um tom um tanto elevado, eram poucas as vezes que ele se irritava. – Por que não quer admitir? Por que anda me evitando? Por que não quer mais falar comigo? O que eu fiz? – Elysia sentia que sua blusa estava ficando um pouco molhada e que Alphonse soluçando, grossas lágrimas saía daqueles orbes castanho-acinzentados. – Me diga, por favor... Se não quer mais falar comigo eu saio da sua vida para sempre, mas, por favor, me diga, senão não irei entender. – Murmurava baixinho, abaixando a cabeça. Elysia sentiu que ele estava soltando as mãos dela aos poucos, então se sentou na cama, cara a cara com ele.

- Por favor... Não chore... – Pediu Elysia olhando Alphonse com um olhar melancólico; colocou uma de suas mãos gentilmente sobre a face machada de lágrimas de Alphonse, limpando as lágrimas dele e acariciando gentilmente a face do mesmo. – Você é lindo de qualquer forma, mas prefiro você sorrindo não importa como. – Sorriu.

Alphonse por sua vez parou de chorar e ficou um pouco envergonhado.

- Se for pra acabar assim, nunca mais vou te visitar no quarto. – Riu Alphonse, mudando de assunto enquanto limpava o rosto. – Mas... – Foi interrompido quando Elysia tocou um dos dedos nos lábios dele.

- Não mude de assunto mocinho. – Disse Elysia, fingindo aborrecimento.

- Está bem. – Rendeu-se. – Elysia... Eu queria te dizer uma coisa: Se você me considera apenas um amigo, eu quero que devolva esta fita azul que eu te dei quando tínhamos dezesseis anos. – Elysia ficou confusa diante daquilo tudo, o que aquela fita para cabelo tinha haver com isso?

- Por quê? – Elysia perguntou em um tom calmo, lembrando dos alegres dias no colegial.

- Irei jogá-la fora, porque a fita significa meus sentimentos por você e você os deixaria em pedaços. – Disse sem hesitar. – Se você só quer ser minha amiga, devolva esta fita, por favor. – Abaixou a cabeça, colocando as mãos no ombro de Elysia, que por sua vez tirou as mãos dele de seu ombro e em seguida, aproxima o seu rosto no dele, o beijando. Alphonse hesitou em corresponder, mas quando sentiu os lábios de sua amada nos seus, se entregou ao beijo. O segundo beijo... O tão esperado beijo...

_**Fim do sétimo capítulo**_


End file.
